


Motivational speaker

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [37]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina has a fever and has to rest, so Gerome has to lead their group for one day... somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivational speaker

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that has time on FFnet but forgot to post over here in AO3... Mmm... I'm a weirdo.

Gerome had found Lucina in the supplies tent, sprawled on the ground. For a moment, seeing his girlfriend like that, he had feared the worst... But she was alive; burning with a high fever and barely conscious, yes, but alive.

“I’ll... _ah..._ be fine...” she whispered as he picked her up. “I just... stumbled... and... _ugh..._ ”

He ignored her words, carrying her to the healers’ tent. Inside, he nodded at Brady and Noire in acknowledgment, moving to put his princess down on a free bed.

Her aunt Lissa came around to check on her; it didn’t take long. “There is some bug going around the camp. I think she might have caught it, even if she’s not looking as bad as the others.”

“Does she need something for that? Can I get you a medicine from the nearby town for her?” Gerome asked.

“You’re so cute,” her aunt said as she smiled at him, and he blushed under his mask. “I know you are very worried for my niece, but she only needs rest to get better.” Lissa put a blanket over his princess, and left them alone for a while.

“Tell me if I can help you with anything,” he told her, kneeling beside the bed.

“Practice...” she said weakly. “Be there... in my... stead...”

Right! There was a special training all of their group from the future did every now and then, to be ready in case there were sudden Risen swarms like those they had lived through. Lucina usually led it, but wouldn’t be able to today...

He nodded solemnly at his girlfriend, needing no words, and he exited the tent to march to the fields just outside of camp. Some of their party were already there; the other three Ylissean royals and Severa.

“Where’s Luci?” Morgan asked him. “She’s not yet here, she’s always the first... Did you do something to my cousin?” she immediately accused him. “Was it dirty? ...will you tell me more?”

Just like her mother Lissa, the girl made him blush bright red. He shook his head until almost dizzy. “She had a fever, and she’s resting at the healers’ tent. I will guide the practice today.”

Severa was less than impressed. “You don’t have it in you to lead or motivate anyone.”

“I’d rather not follow you, either,” Inigo said, obviously still jealous he was more popular with the ladies, though he only had eyes for Lucina.

Owain shrugged, throwing an arm over his sister’s shoulders. “Let’s give him a chance first. He can come up with something.”

Gerome had to give it his all: “Everyone will die in this timeline, it is fate. Our efforts may do little to stop that. However, they’re better than not trying!”

The four stared, shocked, making him glad to have his mask. He had so much to learn from Lucina before he did anything like this again...

They surprised him by supporting his attempt, deciding to work with him in spite of his pessimism.


End file.
